The present invention relates generally to online computerized bulletin boards and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for cross-pollinating postings across more than one computerized bulletin board.
Of the numerous uses of internet and web-based technology, one of the more widely used applications is the computerized bulletin board which provides an online forum for users to post comments regarding a particular topic of interest. Typically, a user accesses a graphical user interface (GUI) such as a website and accordingly navigates the website to find a GUI or window configured to enable a user post to a bulletin board. Some websites are specifically dedicated to “threads” of posts dedicated to a particular topic of interest. A user is able to view the messages in a particular thread and, if desirable, contribute a post to the thread.
Other known websites incorporate a hyperlink directly to a particular thread. For example, a website may include an article discussing a current event and also include a hyperlink to a thread that allows the reader to post comments regarding the article without having to navigate the website to find the bulletin board of user posts. Simply, the hyperlink automatically displays a window or page to facilitate user posting.
However, these websites are limited in that posts related to a particular topic of interest are not evaluated to determine if the post discusses or is relevant to another topic of interest to which another bulletin board or thread is dedicated. That is, a user post may relate to more than one topic of interest but, the post will only be included on the bulletin board where the user posts it. As such, a user may be required to navigate more than one bulletin board or thread of posts to view all the user posts directed or relevant to the particular topic of interest.
It is therefore desirable to design a method and apparatus in which postings to a particular bulletin board or thread are evaluated to determine other bulletin boards and/or threads to which a copy of the post should be placed.